Love Triangle
by Yaoi-Doctor
Summary: Its about a girl i made up named Lanna and Deidara and Sasori fall in love with her and she dosent not waht to do sence shes dateing Gaara. Dei die is not in the pic anymore with likeing her sorry
1. Begining of Hell

This a story about a girl I made up named Lanna, Sasori and deidara are her brothers friends and they fall in love with her and now she's in a love triangle that she wish she wasn't in at the moment when she's dating Gaara her best friends brother but Temari dosen't mind. But Gaara is hideing something more on in story hope you like I suck but my friend is amazing she dosen't like anime though ="( how sad. Ok Enjoy x3

It's the first day of Leaf Academy, and Lanna is up and ready to go. Well she really didn't go to sleep, she never really liked to sleep for the solid fact that she was a heavy sleeper and she was defenseless. She hated that feeling.

On her way to school Lanna noticed and sound comeing from the bushes. When she looked she saw a snake that had been cut. Lanna loved snakes and hated to see them in pain. She picked up the wounded snake and got something from her back-pack. She wrapped it around the snake and put it back in the bushes.

When she got to the school she saw her brother and his gang. Sesshoumaru was her oldest brother (I know it's not Naruto but I love mixing things up).

Hey Lanna what's up, Sesshoumaru yelled across the front of the school yard. She sighs and then waves while she walks to the front entrance. Her brother is one on the popular 11th graders. Her other brother is Inuyasha he's in 9th grade. Lanna is the sister in between, she's in 10th grade. Her sisters are in collage even though some of her sisters are her age. She hated that they were so smart. She was smart but not smart enough. That pissed her off more than ever. She wound have to deal with people with no minority.

Hey Lanna , a familiar voice shouted down the hallway. She turned to see Naruto running down the hall with Kiba and the others. Lanna sighed and walked towards theme with a fake smile spreading across her face.

Lanna oh my god isn't this amazing, I mean you've already been through our grade but still, Sakura said with one of the biggest smiles you could ever imagine.

Yeah I guess, I smirked and then looked up out of one of the windows. How much I wished to be home and drawing or reading a nice book. Then she felt a pressure on her shoulder. She turned her head to see her oldest brother with his look on his face.

What do you want Sesshoumaru, I said with an aggravated look crossing my face. He took his hand off her shoulder and crossed his arms on his chest and frowned.

You'll say hi to your friends but not to your older brother now why is that, he asked as he lifted his eyebrow.

Because Sesshoumaru my friends annoy me, you annoy the fuck out of me, I said with a sassy smile as his friends laughed in the background. He shoot them a death look making act like they were scared. I giggled, and he looked back at me and grabbed my shirt.

You're so dead when we get home , he said between his teeth. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my friends and mocked him. They giggled and I looked back with an evil smile.

If I come home tonight, she said jokingly. He let go and walked away. The long blonde and the red haired boys looked and smiled. It made a confused look across her face. She blushed a little and looked back at her friends. Ino and Sakura looked at each other and giggled.

What, she snapped!

It looks like someone's got fan boys, Sakura said with her tongue hanging out.

Look who's talking –sasuke sauske I love you sasuke-, she said with a victory look. This angered Sakura.

Let's get to our classes, Lanna smiled turning in the direction of her homeroom. Sakura sighed.

It was the last class of the day for Lanna and it was Art, her favorite out of the classes. When she walked in she took a seat and looked around. She gasp at the sight of the blonde and red headed boys from her brothers group. She blushed when the red head looked at her and smiled. She looked down at her sketch book.

What is this….this feeling that I feel when he smiles at me? Am I going insane? Why is this happening grrrrahhh get a grip lanna , she thought to herself. She looked back at him to see that he was gone. She look back at her sketch book to see two crossed arms behind it. She looked up to see the boy with a clever smile on his face. She gasped and flipped back. She hit her head on the other desk behind her. She slammed her eyes shut to open them to the blonde boy above her. Her face turned red and flipped back.

h..h…hi, she stuttered. Blush ran across her face as she looked down.

Why hello Sesshoumaru's little sister, one of them said. Lanna cooled down and looked up.

My name is Lanna and yours, she said looking at both of them. The red head smirked while saying Sasori. The blonde blushed and said Deidara nice to meet you, hm.

So you like art lanna, Sasori said.

Yes I do very much; I never thought any of my brother's friends would like art, Lanna, said with a smile growing across her face.

Art is fleeting, hm , Deidara said smiling. Sasori looked at him with an aggravated look. Lanna looked at Sasori then Deidara. She scorched her head then heard Sasori tsk.

Art is eternal you little brat, Sasori snapped. Deidara hated when Sasori argued with his art opinion. Luckily for Lanna sake the teacher walked in with a Happy look.

Take your seats everyone she said. Lanna was really excited to be in art. When she heard deidara's voice.

Teach isn't art fleeting, he said jumping up from his seat bumping lanna.

Lanna raised her hand.

Yes miss, she pointed

If you don't mind may I answer that question ,? She nodded as Lanna stood up and.

Art can be if you won't it to be but, it can also be eternal. It's just different types of art that make it to be chosen in that sort of way to be none as them. But it's the art's dissention is it not miss, Shizune?

Very Very good…you must be Lanna with that answer. The class clapped and Lanna blushed. She looked at Deidara to see he was totally shoked in the answer. She smiled at him and took her seat.

After class Deidara caught her by the arm. Looking at her with a spaced out look.

Yes deidara , Lanna looked up at the shoked boy and smiled.

Y..Your amazing, he stuttered. With that Lanna Blushed to the extreme.

D…deiara I, Lanna Naruto screamed. Got to go lanna finish. And ran to her friends. On the way home she saw her brother and her friends on the other side of the street. She picked up her pace. Thing to herself, don't see me don't see me ect* She got home before her brother but when she reached her room she heard the door open and shut. She heard laughing and talking. She looked down the stairs to see her brother and his gang.

OK well it looked like it was getting long but it wasn't and well im going to start on the next one and just wait i dont think meny people will read but that ok =3


	2. Dinner with the boys

Oh shit, what the fuck are they doing here? Arrrg like today wasn't troublesome enough.

Lanna where are, she heard Sesshoumaru calling her. He got to the end of the stairs to see no one was there.

What a troublesome little sister of mine, Lanna get down here he yelled, with a few bangs of him hitting the wall.

What the fuck do want Sesshoumaru? She screamed from her bed room.

Get your ass down here now! He screamed back. His friends looked at each other with looks of laughter and confusion.

Itachi are you and your brother that bad? Pein asked looking at Sesshoumaru and then back at itachi. Lanna came to the end of the stairs looking mad as ever as she walk down them Deidara looked up at her like if she was angel. Sasori was very good at not showing what he felt.

Women just what the hell do you think you're doing getting an attitude with me?, he asked grabbing her shirt. She looked at him and laughed.

You stupid basturd let go of my fucking shirt!, she Yelled making him titan his grip on her shirt.

If you weren't my sister I would pond you into the ground!, he said and then trying to cool himself down. He let his grip go as Inuyasha burst through the door. He ran up stairs to his room encoring and dodging the people in front of the stair well.

Looks like someone had a bad day, Lanna said as she heard the door slam. She looked and her oldest brother and shrugged. I'll start dinner okay. Are you guys staying? She asked looking at them and pointing. Sesshoumaru looked at them and gave the signal if they wanted to. They nodded their heads and Lanna headed into the Kitchen. She got some things outta the fridge and set them on the counter. She grabbed a knife and started slicing what she had. Since it was a large group she was going to make spaghetti.

-What am I going to do with the two boys that keep starring and smiling at me, she thought-? She had already made the sauce a day before. She was going to make some Mexican food tonight but her brother bringing his friends over changed that idea. She sighed and boiled some water. Sasori came into the room.

-Oh no, not him I'd rather have the other one come in here ahhhhhh-, she thought.

Hi Sasori –Kun, why aren't you with the others? She asked.

I felt like coming in here to see what you were cooking. He said with a smirk.

Dinner will be done in a few minutes, she said with a fake smile. –what the hell am I going to do if he stays in here I'll have a stroke-. She put the spaghetti in the boiling water and watched it very carefully.

Hey, l…Lanna I..I was wondering …um would you like to go on a d...d..date sometime, he stuttered. Lanna turned to look at the boy who just asked her out and blushed blood red. She looked back at the boiling water and quickly put it in the drainer. She looked at the red headed boy with hope and sorrow in his eyes.

Sasori I….I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend, she said turning back around towards the draining spaghetti.

Oh, I...I'm sorry I… I didn't know, he said turning towards the open way into the living room. Lanna made the plates and set them on the table. Everything looked so neat and fancy. She called them in to eat. After they were seated she bowed and then left.

Your sis isn't going to eat with us Sess? hidan asked stuffing his face.

No she doesn't eat when we eat even when she does she eats up stairs in her room. I miss when she was little she would always smile and laugh and dance around in the back yard, now she's just anti social. Lanna over hear what her older brother was saying and she thought to herself, have I really become anti social. She went up stairs to her room and took out an old photo album. She scan through the old memories and realize how much she had changed in the past years ever since mom and dad died. She missed them very much but, why did she become so drifted from her family. The only family she had she was running away from. She went back down stairs to see that they were done and most of them have left Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Tobi staid. Lanna looked at the cleaned table and then messy sink. She walked into the kitchen to wash and put away the dirty dishes when she heard her brother call for her.

What is it Sesshoumaru? She asked. Silence came over them two rooms.

Do you need help with the dishes? He shouted from his chair.

No it's ok I can do it I'm not little anymore Sesshomi, she giggled knowing he would respond to his old nick name. Sesshoumaru smiled when he heard her say that and turned back to his friends.

What the fuck was that Sesshomi? Itachi smirked. The others giggled. By that time Lanna was done with the dishes somehow and began on desert. Since there was less she made them ice cream mnts. She peeked behind the opening to the other room.

Is anyone allergic to ~a list of things~ the shook there heads and it made her smile. Okay you boys still hungry. They all tilted their heads back and forth. As all of them raise one eyebrow and tried to see what she was doing. No luck on that until they say her come out with a tray with fancy glasses on it with ice cream and toppings. It all looked so fancy and pretty. She set it down on the table. Okay, pick one she said grabbing a glass and a spoon and winking at the boys. She sat in her chair. It was barley sat in since she never really thought to sit in this living room. Sesshoumaru gave her a confused look. She looked up from here treat and tilted her head.

What? She asked putting another spoon full into her mouth. He took another bite as well.

You feeling ok Lanna?, he asked pointing at the ice cream treats that they were eating.

Yeah why, do I look sick?, she questioned feeling her head with her smiled and took another bite.

Wow! Lanna-Chan you make wonderful meals Tobi said. You make a man very happy some day. They all looked at him shocked and confused.

Thank you very much Tobi, she faked a smile and then looked behind her.

Wow, when did it become dark? she asked looking out one of the front windows. Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi jumped from their seats.

We got to go Deidara shouted, and hurried to the door .

Thank you very much , Sasori blushed and looked at Lanna.

See you tomorrow ;), Tobi said while running to the door.

Bye see you later come back anytime, Lanna said waving them good bye as they got into the truck.

Lanna picked up the glasses as her brother watch his friends drive away (I don't know how the car got there but it did) Lanna put the glasses in the sink to wash. She soaped them and rinsed them and dried them and put them away neatly.

Well Good night Sesshomi , she said while walking up the stairs.

Good night Moon, he said smiling at her. She smiled back and went into her room to once resume sleep.


	3. Confusetion to Confesstion

Hell yeah! I wanna thank you Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX for putting me back into my writing. I love you and this chapter is for you. Enjoi. I wont be as good because some how i got dumber. I didn't think that was possible. K

Lanna woke with a smile. She had never felt better. It was a Tuesday, So what she had 4 ore days of school. But the way last night went she felt like as if she had gone into the past and everything was back to normal. Then Sasori snapped into her head. She looked outside of her window and frowned. She felt bad but she loved her boyfriend. Gaara was so kind to her. But some how she felt as if something was missing. Lanna shook her head and got ready. But today it took longer. She took her showered like normal, but she did her hair, fixed her outfit. (Me: no uniforms and if they did forget it plz). She even pt make up on.

She ran down the stairs to see her brothers. Sesshoumaru was in pure shock. His sister, the sister that was anti- social, stubborn, hotheaded, pain in the ass sister, looked like an angel like.......Mother. Lanna had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Good morning, Sheeshomi," she giggled. Sesshoumaru was in total shock. Lanna walked to the door. Sesshoumaru followed.

"So, Lanna what's up with the sudden personality changed hmm?" He questioned. Lanna looked up at her brother with a sweet smile. The smile Fated as the got to to school yard.

" Have a good day at school," she chirped running to her group. Sesshoumaru sighed. Why would she have that sudden change, he thought. He was deep in thought when. Bam!

" What's up bitch, Hidan Yelled. He sighed seeing his friend with a frown. It wasn't his "Hidan you dumb ass, Wtf, frown. It was something is up i need to vent frown. Hidan looked t Pein then at the white haired male. Pein walked over and lent down to the boy on the grown.

"You wanna talk dog boy" Pein asked with concern. He nodded. Pein gave them the signal to go a head.

"Now what's on your mind?"

"It's Lanna, she's acting different. She's not hitting or yelling at me. She smileing and giggling and trying to look better. ( if that was possible. No one cold deny it. Lanna looked like a black hair angel)

"Is this a bad thing"

" No! It's just......"

"You think somethings wrong..?" The white hair male nodded. "Well it's normal to feel that but maybe....something good happened. Or maybe she over heard you last night, when you said how drifted she had been. Sesshoumaru looked up at the Orange haired male. He smiled and got up.

" lets get to class okay." He nodded.

Lanna!

Lanna sat in her seat and looked at the board. She had never felt so great yet so riped in half before. She felt tow soft objects on her cheek. She turned to see Gaara. He smiled and sat in his seat as well. What was different. She always smiled at him. But now she didn't want to glomp him and kiss him. She put her chin into her palm and stared at the door. Then Sasori walked in. She blushed and tuned away. Sasori didn't notice the blush all he saw was herturn. He frowned and sat in the back near the window. Deidara walked in and saw the Angel. But he noticed her turn to look at his best friend. He looked down. He knew she didn't like him anymore than a friend. He loved the girl she was perfect in every way. Deidara looked up in confidence and took a seat next to snapped out of her transe nd looked at the blond.

"Lanna do you like Sasori?", he asked looking serious. Lanna blushed at the question. Then heard a slight growl and turn to see Gaara with his arms crossed in anger. Lanna looked at Deidara.

" No more than a friend," she lied. Deidara frowned. The Teacher walked in and began class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lanna ran home. Not caring if Gaara or anyone wanted to talk to her. She was on the urged of breaking down and she know it. She burst through the door. Somehow her brother and his gang made it home before her. She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. Just when Sesshoumaru was about

to get up Sasori stood.

" this is my fault most likely, so i should fix it." he walked up the stairs. They all look up at him. Sesshoumaru shrugged. Sasori knocked on her door. He lent against it and heard sobs.

" Lanna pleas let me in", He pleaded. He heard a giggle on the knob. The door opened. Sasori felt so many emotions when he saw tears running down the angels face.

" No Lanna.... don't cry please!" he blurted out. Lanna's face went into shock as he walked into th room. Sasori felt a blush creep on his once pale cheeks. He brushed the tears away. She lent into the touch. She loved they way he felt. They sat on her bed.

" why are you crying."

"Because i've lost control of what i know is right and hat is wrong."

" About what.."

" I like Gaara he's an awesome guy but...I think I.I..I Lov...."

" You what Lanna, You can tell me. I'm all ears i always hear."

" I love you Sasori_ !" _

" Y..you....."

But I'm in a _ Love Triangle...."_

_**Cliff hanger teh hee**_** You know you love it. The suspense. And yay it became A GAARAxLANNAxSASORI Triangle bite me. When you wait that long you changed your mind. **Capture **4 coming shortly. **_ Very short chap i guess _


	4. You whatlets do it again

OKAY ** Let's start where we left off =3. YAY! **

"Y..Y..ou..love me?"

" Yes i do and i don't know what to do."

"Lanna..I..love..you...too...but."Lanna looked up at the redheaded boy. Tears started to fall like rain down her cheeks. She fell to Sasori's chest. Cuddling into the bone,skin, and cloth as it soaked up her tears. Sasori held her while stroking her hair. After about an hour she fell asleep. Sasori laid gently on the bed. As he head for the door he turned.

"I love you with every inch of my heart. Thank you, for replaceings the love that i lost from my parents and heartbreak. You are the new shell protecting my heart and soul. And even if Gaara and you go on. I will always love, respect and be there for you even if you hate me. Because, i love you so much i would die just to see a glimpse of you face." A tear ran down Sasori's face as he exited the room. The guys were chatting in the living room when they saw Sasori on the last step.

" What's wrong with Lanna is she ok?" Sesshoumaru asked with a worried tone.

" Yeah she's jst having some Confusion issues, thats all." Sasori stated. Everyone heard the sadness in his voice. Even Hidan felt sorry.

" Oh well maybe she'll make the right choise and fallow what ever is telling her to make it." (that sounds so gay!) Sasori smiled at this . He wished she would pick what ever she thinks is best for her.

"Yeah i hope she dose pick what ever is good for her. What ever makes her happy.... Excused me." Tears started to roll down Sasori's face. He ran out the door. He pasted a blond girl with for pig-tails. As she walked up to the door she turned to watch the boy run. Wait! Is that the cold, heartless, Sasori crying. She frowned at this. Knocking on the door she thought how much it took to make hat guy cry. Now she felt so bad. Her brother was probity some how a cause of this. When the door opened she saw Lanna's brother Sesshoumaru.

" May i see Lanna its really important!" She pleaded. He nodded. She ran upstairs. Opening the door to find a crying Lanna. Temari rushed over to Lanna. She hugged the black haired girl. Shhhh, she whispered.

" So you heard didn't you."

" Yes! That bastured why, WHYYYY!" Temari looked at her friend with concern.

" Lanna he's not worth it i think my cousin is a much better person," she giggled. Lanna blushed at the thought.

" You know what i'm done crying over that dick!" Temari looked at her with confustion.

' What's with the sudden mod swing', She thought. Lanna ran into the bathroom. Temari sat up and walked out of the room.

" So what's up with Lanna and what was so important?" Shesshoumaru asked.

" Oh she was crying she had heard Gaara was cheating on her and shes better now." Sasori's face filled with anger. The others got u and headed to the door.

" Ok his ass is dead." Spoke the gang. Sasori stood fist clutched. He ran up the stairs unknwing Lanna was in the shower. Sasori burst threw the door.

" Lanna I...............OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Nosebleed-!"Lanna started at the surprised boy. Was this really happening was Sasori looking at her naked in steam. Well Lanna saw something that made her giggle. Lanna grabbed a towel and walked towards the boy. A smirk went across her face.

" Oh no Sasori it looks like I caused something very annoying." Sasori blushed like mad as Lanna began to rub the spot. Moving lower made Sasori go nuts.

" Lanna stop! What do you think your doing?!" Lanna looked at him in confusion. Her eyes dropped, what was she doing? Was this what HE! Made her......a slut. Sasori carssed her face. She filled with tears.

" S..sasori.....I...I'm sorry I....just......" She was cut of by an embarrass. Her towel fell to the floor . Honey eyes started into violet. He leaned down and captured her lips. His hands made their way slowly down her back. She put her arms around his neck so he could get a better angel. After getting air of much need. He laid her down on floor and everything went black.

Lanna woke up in the arms of her lover. She nuzzled into his chest making him wiggle. She giggled at the sounds he made. She loved it, She couldn't be happier.

" I love you Sasori." she whispered in his ear. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

" Morning my angel, how you sleep?" She smiled .

" Awesome but, i liked it before we fell asleep." E blushed and smirked.

" Well,- As his hands moved down her back.- we can make that happen again.


	5. What could of happened!

OKAY ** Let's start where we left off =3. YAY! **

"Y..Y..ou..love me?"

" Yes i do and i don't know what to do."

"Lanna..I..love..you...too...but."Lanna looked up at the redheaded boy. Tears started to fall like rain down her cheeks. She fell to Sasori's chest. Cuddling into the bone,skin, and cloth as it soaked up her tears. Sasori held her while stroking her hair. After about an hour she fell asleep. Sasori laid gently on the bed. As he head for the door he turned.

"I love you with every inch of my heart. Thank you, for replaceings the love that i lost from my parents and heartbreak. You are the new shell protecting my heart and soul. And even if Gaara and you go on. I will always love, respect and be there for you even if yo hate me. Because, i love you so much i would die just to see a glimpse of you face." A tear ran down Sasori's face as he exited the room. The guys were chatting in the living room when they saw Sasori on the last step.

" What's wrong with Lanna is she ok?" Sesshoumaru asked with a worried tone.

" Yeah she's jst having some Confusion issues, thats all." Sasori stated. Everyone heard the sadness in his voice. Even Hidan felt sorry.

" Oh well maybe she'll make the right choise and fallow what ever is telling her to make it." (that sounds so gay!) Sasori smiled at this . He wished she would pick what ever she thinks is best for her.

"Yeah i hope she dose pick what ever is good for her. What ever makes her happy.... Excused me." Tears started to roll down Sasori's face. He ran out the door. He pasted a blond girl with for pig-tails. As she walked up to the door she turned to watch the boy run. Wait! Is that the cold, heartless, Sasori crying. She frowned at this. Knocking on the door she thought how much it took to make hat guy cry. Now she felt so bad. Her brother was probity some how a cause of this. When the door opened she saw Lanna's brother Sesshoumaru.

" May i see Lanna its really important!" She pleaded. He nodded. She ran upstairs. Opening the door to find a crying Lanna. Temari rushed over to Lanna. She hugged the black haired girl. Shh, she whispered. Lanna got up from Temari's grip. She walked towards the window. All she could think about was Sasori.

" Lanna...I need to....tell..you something. About Gaara....."

" What is it Tem,"

" Well he and Sakura well.....they.....I'm really sorry."

" You mean Gaara and Sakura...." She broke out into sobs. Falling to the ground to scream in frustration. Temari tried to comfort her but there was no use She was shaking all over. But what they didn't know was Hidan was outside the door. He had texted it to everyone. Even the voice recording of their conversation.

Sasori sat in his room thinking of Lanna when a lit sound of music. He flipped his phone open. He threw it in anger as he ran out of the house. As he ran he couldn't think straight. He was so angry, his palms were bleeding from his clinching his fists.

He reached Gaara's house. He was shaking like crazy. Gaara came out seeing the shaking other redheaded.

"Sasori what are you doing here."

" You bastard!"Sasori yelled.

" Wha- BAM! Sasori punched Gaara as hard as he could. Gaara fell to the ground.

To Lanna And Temari!

Lanna and Temari were walking to Temari's house. As they walked around the corner when

" Sasori what the hell," a voice screamed. Lanna and Temari looked at each other. They ran toward the scream. They got to Temari's house only to see to redheads fighting. Lanna's eyes began to water. She burst into tears as she fell to the ground. She couldn't be leave what she saw. Sasori and Gaara on the ground rolling and punching. Temari looked over to see the two different groups. Naruto and the Akatsuki. She lent down to the shking Lanna. She had never seen her this bad. Lanna use to be hed strong, didn't care bout much, kick your ass if you get in the way. What happened? Temari looked up to her brother and Sasori punching the shit out of each other. Temari felt a tear fall down her cheek. Her brother and cousin bleeding bruised and beaten up.

Sesshoumaru turned to see his sister and Temari. He ran over to them leaning down to hug his sister. She bared e face into his chest to stop the tears. It didn't help, nothing would stop but. Click.

"Lanna can you hear me?" a familiar voice said Lanna suddenly went into a a black room. Everyone was gone. She nodded to the voice.

"Good now, do you know who i am?" She shook her head. The voice sighed.

" I am but you. Your other half if you will. I am Moon." Lanna's eyes widened to the answer. Moon was the one of the Demons of the soler system. The leaden of Lanna's family was if Demons. Some of the strongest demons in the time. Her sisters died with her mother and father. Her brothers and her were they only ones left.

"Lanna you do know this world is a lie right?" the demon giggled evilly.

"What, What do you mean i don't understand!"

" This world is a lie you,me, them. We don't go to school. Your a ninja, and me. You are a mixture of this. Your strong, headstrong, and very smart. You need to fall back into your place. This is a dream. Your brother's hate each other. I mean fight to the death. We are the same person but for now i'm waking you up. You like Sasori in the real world but your not telling him. Your in the Akatsuki because Lady Tsunade bet you. Your Family as is now is dead, Sesshoumaru is in the Akatsuki and Inuyasha is just staying in your time. Well i don't fell like explaining any more to you. Wake up and stop acting like your a little bitch. Stop crying and get the fuck up. Kick their asses LANNA!"

Lanna was stopped sobbing and looked down.

"Lanna are you okay,? Temari asked. Lanna stood up and clenched her fists. She looked at the two boys.

" Fucking stop this, just what the hell do you think your doing." she screamed. They both looked at her stun d


End file.
